Le No Name, Eren amour
by Fuconnshie
Summary: Pasaba todos mis días pensando en él, su color de cabello, su color de ojos, el color de su piel, sus ojeras por el ambiente bohemio de aquel bar de cuarta como muchos ignorantes de la buena música catalogarían. Era algo misterioso y poco popular –pequeño-, las personas pasaban ignorando lo que ocurría en su interior, pero no fue en mi caso lo mismo.
1. Al fin

**Le No Name, Eren amour**

**_Levi__x__Eren_**

ErwinxLevi (**conflicto**)

_La serie Snk/Characters no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

Pasaba todos mis días pensando en él, su color de cabello, su color de ojos, el color de su piel, sus ojeras por el ambiente bohemio de aquel bar de cuarta como muchos ignorantes de la buena música catalogarían. Era algo misterioso y poco popular –pequeño-, las personas pasaban ignorando lo que ocurría en su interior, pero no fue en mi caso lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, escapando de casa, de la realidad que me torturaba y no me deja ser libre. Siempre he soñado con murallas, cadenas y muerte a mí alrededor, no tengo idea porque será, no veo series antes de dormir y no me gustan las historias de terror. No tenía la intención de soñar aquellas cosas, imágenes borrosas pero que sentía una gran persuasión –melancolía- hacia ellas… Como esa gran atracción hacía ese recinto, pequeño como mencione, pero muy acogedor. Limpio, agradable con una estrella que iluminaba todo el sitio.<p>

-"Levi"

Me acerque a unas personas que se encontraban en el centro del escenario –no tan grande como debería ser uno- aquellas chicas y algunos chicos hablaban con mucha afición sobre un personaje, deduje que era quien saldría al escenario.

-"Es Levi, hoy tocará con el grupo completo..."-

Volví a oír ese nombre, me sentí extraño, como si de la boca de aquella chica se escuchara de una manera sucia y burda, pero no tenía razón para sentir eso hacía ella. Creí estar alucinando entre tantas luces, reflejos y aquel aroma a cigarrillos. Espere a que comenzara el "show" en un taburete que daba justo al costado del escenario, no me gusta beber alcohol así que pedí un café negro –¿café negro?- Extraño nuevamente, pero me apeteció.

Estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba ya instalado el grupo, sí, un grupo musical conformado de tres integrantes. Por la poca iluminación donde se encontraban ellos, divise una chica, otro chico –muy alto- y otro no tanto. Lo particular que encontré en ellos fueron esas vendas que traían puestas en los ojos. Imagine varias opciones, que era parte del show o que fueran discapacitados… Opte por la primera opción.

Esa melodía, envolvía a quien estuviese haciendo lo que sea. Atracción es lo que sentía, luego el vocalista se acerco al centro y comenzó a tararear una simple frase con una profundidad que sólo percibí yo –creo-.

"Aquellas alas que llevas en tu espalda

Son la llave que cargaras hasta el final…

Seré tu espada, cortaré todo a mí alrededor

Protegiendo tu deseo de… libertad"

No lo podía creer, esa frase, la misma que tarareaba ensueños imaginándola canción. No estaba en libros, no estaba en el consiente de las personas –no, de las que tienen una vida completa y feliz- creí ser el único, pero esa noche me había equivocado.

Un frió recorrió mi espalda, me sudaban las manos y no era el café. Me puse de pie para acercarme y dar un último vistazo, no me quedaría más. Me sentía incomodo.

-¿Puedes ser mi persona?, no soy suficiente para ti… Nunca lo fui, Jeager.

-¿Qué?- ¿Qué acababa de suceder? No lo podía procesar, ese hombre dijo algo… ¡Dijo mi apellido! Vamos, no soy egocéntrico pero ese apellido es poco común y sólo algunas familias seguían aquella línea sucesoria como tradición.

Avance como en trance hacia el centro, atraído por aquel hombre que seguía con su canción, me sentí emocionado con cada paso, la sangre me recorría todo, bombeaba con rapidez, sudaba y unas pequeñas gotas resbalaban por el borde de mi rostro, respiraba erradamente. Sentí que enfermaba mientras más me acercaba –estoy delirando- llegue hasta él, ese hombre misterioso, de las frases profundas, lo tenía al fin en frente, creí haber caminado en cámara lenta, pero con tanta gente reunida en el centro no calcule el tiempo pero ya que, estaba ahí sin poder escapar por el mar de gente que me rodeaba por todos lados.

-Tú…-

Levante mi mirada y conecté con Levi, el cantante se había arrodillado en el escenario. Él no dejo de cantar, pero tampoco dejo de observarme. Mire atrás y no había nadie concentrado como lo estaba yo, disfrutaban de la euforia del momento.

El sujeto siguió mirándome a través de las vendas, supuse que tenía algo extraño en mi cara. No soy un chico común por decirlo así, mis ojos son de un color verde esmeralda con matiz dorado. Pero era ridículo que él se fijara en el color, aquel ambiente oscuro y de tantas luces embobaba a la gente.

Retrocedí unos pasos si no recuerdo mal, hasta que un hombre del mismo publico me sujeto.

-¡Levi-sama te reclama! Maldito afortunado, ve con No Name!-

-¿Ah? ¿No Name?- qué decía ese chico, no comprendía nada hasta que dos ayudantes del Staff me llevaron con ellos al escenario.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo estaba enfrente de toda esa gente y de él… ¡ÉL!

Caminó firmemente hacía mí, me susurro algo, que nunca olvidaré en mi vida… Sentí su aliento frío rozar mi mejilla, entre abrí mis labios por la sorpresa. Sonrió, yo se que sonrió levemente pero pude percibirlo y no entendía el porqué.

Aun seguía de pie esperando algo de mí, algo que no llego porque no tenía idea de que iba este hombre. Me tomo de la muñeca haciendo una mueca de molestia, caminamos algunos pasos más al frente quedando al descubierto, quise huir y no mirar a la gente que gritaba con ímpetu enfurecidos porque alguien como yo estaba con su ¿ídolo? Sí, ahora era odiado sin ninguna intención.

Ese hombre tramaba alguna cosa e imagine algo ridículo pero lo descarte, parecía serio observándome, acerco su mano a mi rostro con resquemor acepte el toque pero con la otra mano sujeto mis cabellos acercándome con brusquedad a su boca.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES?!- grite al fin.

¿Hm? Fue lo que oí de su boca, forzando el agarre cedí soltándome un poco pero él lo aprovecho para besarme, un toque cálido, un toque eléctrico, un toque… Conocía esa boca, que demonios me pasaba –ayúdenme- suplique internamente.

Por la fuerza que me ejercía comenzaba hacerme daño, tome una bocanada de aire para no morir asfixiado, pero este astuto, introdujo su lengua ¡SU LENGUA! Avanzaba comiendo cada rincón de mis labios, succionaba mi saliva, era desagradable pero parecía disfrutarlo mientras en el fondo se escuchaban gritos y malas palabras.

No duro mucho aquella postura, el sujeto me soltó entre tanto golpe que le daba a su pecho. Espere una disculpa o que fuera una puta cámara oculta para jóvenes estúpidos como yo. Pero no, estaba yo ahí frente a toda esa gente y él, que se quedo de piedra hasta que percibí un líquido recorrer sus mejillas, ¿lagrimas? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Abusa de mí y ahora está llorando, ¿Qué clase de mala pesadilla era esta?

-Oye…-

Me atreví a preguntarle que le pasaba pero este tipo no reaccionaba solo estaba de pie ahí en la misma posición. Me iba a tocar nuevamente y salí corriendo del escenario, baje torciéndome el pie sintiendo un gran dolor pero seguí corriendo igualmente, debía escapar de ese lugar no volvería nunca más. Un sitio de locos es lo que era.

-Aaa..ah..ahh..—

Respiraba agitadamente volviendo en sí. Me encontraba en la estación de metro esperando tomar el que llegaba a mi casa. Recuerdo haber corrido como si no hubiera mañana, también la decepción de aquel maldito hombre… Parecía que correría conmigo –no, imposible-.

* * *

><p>-¡AAAAHAAAA! ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro pequeño cantante?—<p>

-Tch… Cállate, asquerosa-

-¡NUESTRO ENANO SE ENAMORO!-

Gritaba Hanji a todo pulmón, Mike sólo observo a Levi salir pateando puertas, botellas y a una que otra fan esperándolo a la salida del camerino.

-Levi—

Este se volteo sin parpadear, dedicándole una mirada profunda de rencor a ese sujeto que tanto detestaba, ni su peor enemigo desearía esa mirada fría rompe huesos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?—

Aquel representante conocía bien las "rabietas" que sufría a menudo su estrella. Camino frente a él indicándole que lo siguiera a la oficina que estaba a su derecha. Cerrando la puerta con seguro comenzó la tortura que había quedado en el olvido, pensó Levi.

-¿Estás así por él, no?—

-¿Él? Quién es "ÉL" según tu—

-Oh, vamos Levi. Sabes muy bien que me refiero a Er—

Levi avanzo rápidamente hacia Erwin sujetándole la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sus uñas clavadas en el rostro de su representante.

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre, por tu puta boca sucia de mierda—

Con los ojos afilados, a punto de romper lo que estuviera enfrente, Erwin lo aparto sonriendo por la espalda. Se acomodo su traje y se sentó en su silla.

-Escúchame muy bien Levi, lo diré sólo una vez. —

Acomodo su postura y escucho lo que temía de Erwin.

-Si no quieres que le nombre, si deseas que siga vivo y como un chicos común y corriente. Debes dejar de seguirlo, crees que no me he dado cuenta que lo buscabas insaciablemente todos los días –hasta hoy- entre toda esa gente. Seguirás cantando como lo has hecho hasta hoy, nada cambiara si así lo deseas. Pero debes tener claro una cosa, tú me perteneces desde el día que nacimos y nos reencontramos en este mundo, en esta vida. Es nuestro "ahora", olvídate de él.

-…No-

-¿No?, ¿Estás seguro que no seguirás mis órdenes? Bien, te atendrás a las consecuencias de romper nuestro trato.

Levi salió con un sabor amargo en la boca de aquel despacho, odiaba a ese hombre, maldijo el día en que acepto su "ayuda" y maldijo ser tan débil en ese entonces.

-No te gustará jugar con fuego, amado Levi, créeme que no te gustará— Sonreía de una manera sombría.

* * *

><p>-¡EREN! ¿QUÉ HORAS CREES QUE SON HIJO MIO?—<p>

Maldición. Había olvidado llamar a mi madre luego de –huir/escapar- de casa. Estaba en la entrada, con notoria angustia en sus ojos, tenía la nariz roja por el frío que estaba haciendo a esas horas. Me sentí miserable al verla con tanta preocupación y ansiedad por saber de su tonto hijo.

-Madre, lo siento… Se agoto la batería de mi celular y tarde en llegar, porque -¿Por qué? me pregunto yo- se averió uno de los vagones del metro y en la espera se paso el tiempo—

Qué escusas le podía dar a mi madre sin hacerla sentir aún más culpable, no le podía decir que andaba en un bar de ambiente, para preocuparla más y que piense que ando en malos pasos como mi amigo, Jean –según ella—.

-Pero Eren… –iba a regañarme- bueno ya estás aquí, entra de una vez, te hice tu sopa preferida espero comas algo antes de ir a dormir, tienes ojeras y no me gusta verte con ese semblante tan pálido.

-Está bien—

No replique, no tenía hambre pero ya había hecho suficiente por hoy portándome como un idiota.

Cuando termine de comer, fui directo a la bañera necesitaba un baño purificador –ojala existieran los de alma, pensé- me sentía sucio y no solo por mi boca, en todo sentido. Trate de relajarme para poder dormir y descansar de todos los problemas que me atormentaban, en especial uno nuevo. "ÉL".

Ya cambiado para dormir, tome un libro para seguir lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude. Me maree enseguida, lo deje en la mesita de noche. Cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir.

Eran las 5:00 a.m y ya no quería seguir durmiendo, tome mi celular que deje cargando. Lo encendí y vi que tenía 15 mensajes, 20 llamadas y 7 publicaciones en mi Facebook… todos eran de Jean. Qué pesados podían llegar a ser unos simples amigos. De hecho no me agradaba nadie en mi escuela, pero cuando conocí a Jean fue distinto, siempre me molesto para que le hablara hasta que me canse y comencé a relacionarme con él. Comenzamos a tener conversaciones interesantes, me fije que teníamos muchos gustos en común y así con él tiempo se volvió mi mejor amigo. Me inscribe -sin consultarme- en cualquier evento que pueda interesarle para "relacionarme" con el resto, dice él. Así también me hice amigo de Mikasa una chica muy introvertida que me agrado desde el primer minuto, me fascina la gente así y luego esta Armin un chico estudioso dedicado 100% a la historia antigua, siempre me cuenta de los ancestros y de lo maravilloso que era el mundo hace miles de años.

Con ellos tres conforme mi propio universo externo dentro de la escuela. A la hora de comer es divertido ver como Mikasa discute con Armin por quién quiere darme de su almuerzo y Jean que siempre llega todo golpeado por tratar de alcanzar a comprar su pan de Yakisoba en la tienda de la escuela. Eso si era una batalla campal.

Los días eran normales, podía llamarlos "felices" pero sería un hipócrita, algo me faltaba y era lo esencial para llamar "vida" a la propia. Jean hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de mi actitud pero no decía nada para no hacerme sentir incomodo hasta que un día me lo pregunto.

-¿Extrañas a alguien especial, Eren?—

No supe que responder, sólo desvié mi mirada y seguí lo que estaba haciendo. Jean desde ese día no insistió más, hasta hoy. Qué manera de acosarme con tantos mensajes y llamadas. Tendría que responderle pero …¡¿a las 5:30 a.m?! No creo que ese loco este despierto o bien dicho, podría despertarlo. Así que le respondí para joderle el sueño –no esperaba respuesta, de todas maneras—

-"Hola Jean, discúlpame estaba sin batería y recién veo tus insistentes mensajes, notificaciones y llamadas, espero verte mañana en la escuela. Si me compras un pan de Yakisoba te contaré todo lo que me paso hoy.

PD: Jodete, cara de caballo :P :P"—

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela, recordé que ese mismo día tenía examen de matemáticas. -JODER, JODER, JODER— justo hoy no tenía ánimos de exámenes. Pero ya qué. Jean no estaba en el mismo salón porque tenía otras asignaturas que había empezado a tomar para mejorar sus calificaciones, había notado su interés en mejorar pero no imagine que fuese enserio.<p>

Por fin había terminado el tortuoso examen, con la mirada asesina de mi profesor salí a comer el almuerzo. Fui el primero en llegar al sitio donde nos reuníamos para comer, mientras esperaba a que llegaran comencé a pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche. No entendía el motivo de aquél hombre que lo llevo a besarme en público. Puede ser que fuese parte del espectáculo diariamente y me toco la mala suerte. Pero reflexione en el hecho que estaba llorando… Yo no podía besar tan mal ¿o sí?

-NO, NO, NO—

Qué demonios estaba preocupándome de algo así, soy hombre y no tengo por qué pensar en esas cosas. Supongo que debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto si sólo fue un beso. –Aunque mi primer beso— suspiré.

-¡HOLAAAAA MI VIDA!—

-¡Joder! Jean, qué susto—

-¿En qué película porno estabas pensando?— bufo

-En una donde se lo metes a un burro, imbécil—

-¿A ti?—

-¡CÁLLATE!—

-Jajaja, cálmate. ¿Ahora puedes decirme que te ocurrió ayer? Me dejaste muy intrigado con tu mensaje—

-¿Qué? ¡Lo leíste a esas horas! Se nota que no tienes vida Jean, pobre—

-Claro que tengo, pero a esa hora estoy masturbándome—

-Qué asqueroso eres Jean, no se te ocurra tocarme o tocar a Eren—

-¡MIKASA! No es lo que crees, es este tonto de Eren que me…-

-Ya, ya, chicos. Comencemos bien el almuerzo no quiero indigestarme—

Como siempre Armin era un buen líder, siempre apaciguando todo alboroto.

-Eren ¿Que ocurrió ayer que no fuiste a la junta?—

-¿Junta? De que hablas, Mikasa—

-…Eren, la junta que teníamos planificada hace 2 semanas antes—

-Aahh… lo siento, lo olvide. Soy olvidadizo ya lo sabes—

No recordaba la junta, me sentí muy mal. Nunca falto y ahora lo hice seguro hablaron cosas interesantes y entre ellas destrozarme a mí por incumplidor.

-Bueno, no te perdiste de mucho pero si de la nueva noticia que nos conto Je—

-¡BUENO! Aquí está tu pan de Yakisoba, será mejor que nos cuentes que te pasó ayer o te haremos la ley del hielo—

-Eh?— Eren espero para tratar de salir de ese incomodo momento…

Armin se dio cuenta de cómo Jean corto la conversación, se pregunto por qué no quiso que Eren se enterará de la decisión que había tomado, pero no siguió inmiscuyéndose en algo personal. Mikasa se adelanto y le salvo la vida a Eren, siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

-Déjalo en paz, el tiene sus propios asuntos personales y cuando necesite ayuda yo estaré disponible para él y espero que ustedes igual, aunque no hacen falta. Conmigo basta y sobra—

-¡Mikasa! No seas así, Eren también es nuestro amigo— se quejo Armin.

-Tch, pero él dijo que por el pan de Yaki— ¡AAAAAH! Maldito, te lo has comido todo sin siquiera decir algo!—

-Ja, te lo mereces. Caballo—

Nuevamente comenzamos una guerra de almuerzos, Jean quería que devolviera el pan de Yakisoba pero no podía escupirlo. Armin nos trataba de separar y Mikasa observa tranquila mientras comía su almuerzo. Otro día de escuela transcurría con normalidad.

* * *

><p>-Qué le pasa a Levi, esta de un humor que ni el mismo se soporta—<p>

-Está así desde que hablo con Erwin, seguro le dijo algo que lo molesto—

Y Mike no estaba tan equivocado, pero Hanji no soportaba el mal humor de Levi así que se las ingenio para entrar y cumplirle algún capricho… Aunque fuese un intento perdido, quería intentarlo.

-Levi…?—

No recibió respuesta, pero si una paleta en la cara del merchandising de No Name.

-¡ITAAAAIIII! Eso duele Enano, que demonios te pasa Mike está muy preocupado por ti—

Mike se hizo a un lado, sintiendo que llovería sangre y no tenía nada que ver. Levi sabía que Hanji trataba de animarlo como la buena amiga que era, pero no tenia deseos de nada. Sólo de morir. ¿Morir? No, no podía dejar a Eren. Menos en este mundo con Erwin de su lado.

-No me pasa nada, sólo quería descansar ahora iré con ustedes, pero déjame unos minutos más—

Hanji no era tonta, sabía bien que su amigo estaba sufriendo por "algo" pero obedeció sin antes decirle al momento de cerrar la puerta.

-Eren se pondría triste si te viera así—

No alcanzo a emitir palabra alguna, quedo tan sorprendido de que Hanji recordará a Eren y que supiera que se trataba de él. Aunque conociéndola sabe bien que perfectamente pudo oír unas de sus tantas conversaciones con Erwin sobre el tema. Algo dentro de él lo motivo a seguir luchando por su único gran amor… Eren.

-Gracias Hanji—

* * *

><p>-Chicos, conocen algún bar por aquí cerca?—<p>

-Yo no, pero si tomas la otra estación que llega a Rossen encontrarás muchos lugares así—

-Armin… eso no ayuda mucho—

-¿Mikasa, ya quieres beber? Yo puedo invitar— fue silenciado sin terminar la proposición.

-Quiero un bar recomendado, no iré a un sitio de raros donde puedan hacerme cosas extrañas—

-Entonces quédate en casa—

Supongo que ella espero que la invitase yo, pero no quería recordar ese lugar. Por qué quería ir a un bar de todas formas, hay karaokes o tiendas familiares. Mikasa era extraña a veces.

-Eren… si tu lo dices, está bien—

Bajo su mirada simbolizando su derrota y pude persuadirla para que no saliera a un lugar como ese. Ya tendrá otra oportunidad, pero un pedazo de mierda se adelanto arruinando todo.

-¡Mikasa! No te preocupes yo conozco un lugar y podremos ir todos, bueno, no sé si la nenita de Eren quiera—

-Claro que sí, no me avergüenzo de tener un caballo como amigo—

-MALD— Bueno, entonces los llevaré a un lugar ¡genial! Ya verán, quedaran fascinados con el grupo que toca y EN VIVO! Todo un espectáculo—

-¿Tocan en vivo? ¿Quiénes? Yo creí que sería algo más tranquilo y de ambiente— cuestiono Armin.

-Sí, sí lo es, pero tiene eso de especial—

-¿Y como se llama el grupo?— pregunto Mikasa.

-¡No Name!— sonrió esperando que saliera algún fanático loco entre nosotros.

-¿Qué…?— pregunte, incrédulo al oír el nombre de ese grupo otra vez.

-¡¿Los conoces, Eren?! Me lo esperaba de Armin y Mikasa… pero de ti—

-No, no los conozco— respondí evadiendo la pregunta. –Maldición-

-Tch, lo suponía. Son un grupo muy popular, en la escuela todos hablan de ellos, además que son misteriosos! Muy pocos han logrado verlos tocar en vivo, espero que cuando vayamos tengamos la fortuna—

-Yo, paso—

-Eren… ¿Que sucede?—

-Nada, pero no me apetece ver a un grupo de raros tocando, Mikasa—

-Eren si no quieres ir, yo tampoco iré—

-Yo no puedo ir chicos, debo estudiar para la presentación de historia que comienza esta semana, lo siento mucho—

-¡AAAARGHH! Por dios, que aguafiestas sois todos… Armin no te preocupes es entendible en tu caso, pero que Eren no quiera, Mikasa tampoco?! No me hagan este vacío…—

Jean estaba molesto, después de todo estaba ilusionado con ir. No podía ser el que fastidiara su plan, pero no quería volver a ese lugar, no quería ver ese grupo ni a ese hombre. Mikasa por un lado me observaba a ver qué respuesta tenía. Me habían acorralado.

-Bueno, vamos… que pesados—

Avance caminando sin mirar a ninguno, estaba muy nervioso de sólo imaginarme que a esas horas mañana estaría nuevamente en ese bar.

-¡Bien hecho Eren, ahora si te ganaste el pan de Yakisoba!—

-¿Aun sigues con eso? ¡Qué cargante eres, te devolveré el dinero y compraré otro para metértelo por el culo!

-¡NOOOO!… Está bien, está bien—

Al final nos despedimos en la esquina donde cada uno seguía su propio camino a casa, Armin fue el que más se disculpo por no poder contar con él. Mikasa sonrojada decía adiós con la mano, su idea al fin y al cabo llego a buen término. Me quede con Jean mirando cómo se alejaban los dos y me pregunto.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a ese bar?—

-…Porque lo preguntas?

-Sólo responde, cabeza hueca—

-Por nada en particular, solo no me apetecía—

-Últimamente, nada te apetece… Enserio estás bien?—

-Qué si, pesado. Mañana nos veremos—

Camine algunos pasos, me giré para decir alguna que otra tontería y adiós, pero me sorprendió ver que estaba serio, preocupado… No quería mentirle a Jean, pero nadie debía saber algo tan vergonzoso para un chico de mi edad.

-Si sigues así, no iré. Mira que cara tienes—

Parece qué lo que dije lo saco de su lapsus estaba sumido en lo que fuera que estuviese pensando.

-¡AAAAHH! No me jodas, Mikasa ya acepto y quiero ser yo quien le dé su primera copa—

-Si es que te deja, te tiene un asco— reí

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?— entristeció

Volvió a ser el mismo, nos despedimos dedicándonos las mismas miradas de siempre, con caras de idiotas haciendo muecas.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta del camerino, era ese tipo desagradable, entro sin permiso mientras descansábamos del show. Aplaudiendo de par en par la última presentación de la noche. Siempre he pensado que un representante que gana dinero, estará feliz de su producto. Aunque este tiene una alegría económica y otra pervertidaretorcida.

-Bien hecho mis chicos, esta todo el mundo contento con el show—

-Sí, somos los mejores— respondí en un tono irónico.

-Qué animado estás hoy, Levi— sonreía

Desgraciado, desgraciado, desgraciado. No lo soportaba, quería que se marchase del camerino, por alguna razón tuve un apoyo inesperado.

-Señor, nos puede dejar a solas. Queremos hablar sobre la canción de mañana y tenemos que estar concentrados—

-C-Claro Mike, no hay problema. Buenas noches nos veremos mañana mis amados No Name—

Por fin se había marchado, no esperaba que Mike lo corriera de una forma tan sutil. No es de su estilo hablar mucho, Hanji por otro lado estaba jugando con los obsequios de las fans. Habían unos con dedicación, otros degenerados y algunos infantiles.

-Hanji tengo que pedirte un favor—

Esta dejo lo que estaba hacía para ponerme atención. Mike también se acerco a escuchar lo que pediría.

-Bien, lo haré. ¡Pero es de locos! Tú nunca hubieses hecho esto por otra persona, que afortunado es él—

-Tch, me vas ayudar o me vas a contar tonterías—

-Sí, qué sí te ayudo hombre! Qué carácter, pobre mi Er—

Le dedique una mirada fugaz, saben muy bien que no deben nombrar a Eren. Porque conociendo al enfermo de Erwin podría tener micrófonos y esas cosas.

-¡SÍ, SARGENTO!— hizo el saludo honorifico.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido, a veces era tan tonta y otras tan ingeniosa. Mike no se pronuncio en ningún momento, pero su silencio es lo que lo hacía fiel y buen compañero.

"Mañana será un día especial, así lo presiento. Escúchame muy bien Hanji, te daré una nota y tendrás que pasársela a Eren.

-¡¿Erencito vendrá?! ¡QUÉ ILUSIÓN!—

-Escucha… maldición y baja la voz—

Cuando tenga la nota en sus manos, dile que la lea en casa y que me responda al número que está anotado en ella. Fíjate muy bien que nadie más te escuche, yo con Mike cubriremos que no esté Erwin observando como siempre

-¡Ooohoo, esto es una misión secreta para mí! Sí, sargento. Lo que usted quiera—

-…No sé si me estoy equivocando pidiéndote esto—

-¡Confía en Hanji-cupido! Pequeñín, estás tan tierno de esta forma—

-Tch, olvídalo mejor—

-NO, NO, NOOO. Bien, me callo—

-Mejor—"

* * *

><p>Tardamos en llegar a la estación por culpa de Mikasa… ¿Tanto se tarda una chica en arreglarse?— pero no le dije nada o arruinaría la salida.<p>

-¡Te ves guapísima, Mikasa!— le alago, Jean.

-¿Eren, como me veo?—

-Uhm… bien, estás bien—

Mikasa pasó de Jean y este me dedico una mirada de odio. Cuando llegamos finalmente. –Lo sabia— Me dije internamente, no sé que esperaba si el grupo tocaba ahí.

-Chicos, lo pasaremos bomba… ¡Quiero beber!—

Jean avanzo dejándonos unos metros atrás, se notaba su emoción a leguas, con Mikasa nos miramos y sonreímos. Ya en la puerta del local tenía ganas de ir al baño, Jean pidió bebidas mientras yo estaba lavándome la cara y seguramente Mikasa retocándose el maquillaje –por primera vez la veía maquillada—

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí compre unas cositas mientras estaban en el servicio—

-¿Qué "cositas"?— pregunto Mikasa.

-¡TADAAAM! ¡Merchandising No Name!—

¿Por qué, Jean? ¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer el ridículo? Así no enamoras a Mikasa si es lo que planeas –pensé—

-… ¿Y para qué sería todo esto?—

-No lo ves Eren, para animar a ¡No Name! Hoy tocarán en VIVO, y no perderé la oportunidad de animarle—

-Jean, que perdido estas—

-Ya empezamos?! Bebe algo y relájate Eren, Mikasa quieres comer algo?—

-Vine a beber, no a ponerme gorda—

-Yo, bueno… Pide lo que quieras—

Jean se estaba esforzando y Mikasa no lo tomaba en cuenta. Era tan cruel a veces, no me extrañaría que estuviese soltera hasta los 30 años con muchos gatos.

-¿Qué es este trago? jamás lo había probado—

-Es Whisky… eres tan inocente, Eren—

-Cállate, no bebo mucho y lo sabes. Preferiría un café—

-Puff, normal que las chicas huyan de alguien así—

-Mira quién habla, mil intentos—

-Cállate, Eren—

-Vale…-

-Jean, Eren quiere café, pídelo y ya—

-Si, Mikasa… Como desees—

Ya llevaban varias copas este par y yo con mi café bien lucido. El show se estaba tardando, miré el reloj y marcaban las 00:01 en punto. Jean alzo la mirada y con el grito que dio me despertó del ambiente adormecido.

-Miren es ¡NO NAME!—

Nos dejo por un segundo y volvió para decir que tenía un lugar preferencial para poder disfrutar del show. Nos pusimos de pie -yo en mi caso como pude—. No quería acercarme y que me viera ese hombre.

-Vengan, aquí, aquí—

-Jean, relájate. Te pareces a esos fanáticos en el fondo, serás un "rarito" más—

-Como digas Eren, no quiero pelear ahora—

Nos quedamos observando el escenario, no salía nadie. Pero comenzaba a sonar una melodía distinta a la que había escuchado esa noche. Los focos alumbraron el centro del escenario, ahí estaban… Ahí estaba "él"—

-"Una noche sin ti es una vida llena de maldiciones"—

Comenzaban las frases que tanto me llegaban al corazón, trate de centrarme en mirar a Jean con su cara de idiota y a Mikasa por un lado observando las luces. No quería ver a ese hombre, por favor que el destino no fuera tan cruel como aquella noche.

-¿Puedes oírlos, Eren?—

-¿Ah? No te escucho—

-¡Si los escuchas!—

-Qué no te oigo…-

Jean se acerco lo suficiente para murmurarme en mi tímpano, al hablar me escupía un poco y era desagradable. Lo aparte pero seguía diciéndome cosas sobre el show. Entre tanto movimiento y el grito del publico mire el escenario –maldición- y ahí estaba él mirándome. Parecía inerte, sorprendido de lo que veía y no comprendía en ese entonces. Jean siguió hablándome y al parecer el efecto del alcohol había hecho su trabajo, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y abrazarme. Le pise el pie y se sentó de golpe—

-Mikasa, es hora de irnos, Jean no se siente bien—

-Bien, vamos Eren—

Salimos como pudimos entre tanta gente, no me di el tiempo de mirar atrás ni ser curioso esta vez. Cuando salimos ya del bar, oí el silbido de la gente. Algo ocurría pero no quería saberlo, avanzamos un poco más y tomamos un taxi. En esas condiciones no nos dejarían tomar el metro.

-Maldito Jean, me las pagaras. Mira que emborracharse y hacer el tonto—

-Eren… muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de haber salido contigo—

Le observe y ella reacciono.

-Y con Jean, claro, con los dos—

-Claro—

Llegamos a casa de Jean lo dejamos y seguimos en el taxi hasta la siguiente, era el turno de Mikasa, me despedí y llegué a la mía antes de lo que esperaba mi madre al parecer.

-Eren llegas temprano hoy, creí que tardarías más con tus amigos. ¿Cómo te fue con Mikasa?—

-Me fue bien, y no sólo con ella, recuerda que también estaba Jean—

-Ah, ese chico. Espero no te pegue sus malas influencias—

-¡Mamá! Basta, me voy a dormir—

-Buenas noches, Eren—

-Buenas noches, maa— bostecé

* * *

><p>-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AHÍ AFUERA? Espero alguien me responda con una muy buena excusa—<p>

-Calma, calma… Erwin, todos tenemos un mal día. Hoy No Name paso por uno— Hanji, trato de calmar el ambiente.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! Tendré qué regalar copas para que la gente no se marche mas cabreada de lo que ya está, no pueden ser tan incompetentes—

-¡DEJANOS A SOLAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—

Grite de una forma amenazadora, Mike acompaño a Erwin a la salida, este me dedico la misma mirada de siempre. Mike cerró la puerta con seguro y Hanji se acerco a preguntarme que me había pasado. Ella suponía qué era por Eren pero prefirió escucharlo de mi propia boca.

-¡ESTABA CON OTRO HOMBRE! ¡CON OTRO! Maldición…esto es un asco—

-Tranquilo Levi, seguramente era un amigo de la escuela o del barrio donde vive. No malinterpretes las cosas—

-¿Qué no malinterprete, que mierda? ¡LO ESTABA MANOSEANDO! Y él se dejaba!—

-Relájate, Levi— hablo Mike.

-Déjenme sólo, no me sigan. Volveré solo a casa—

-Está bien, pero ve con cuidado—

-…-

Levi cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que remeció el estante de bebidas energéticas.

-¿Mike, tu viste algo? Yo sólo vi a Eren sostener a su amigo, que iba ebrio además—

-Lo mismo, pero Levi no entiende razones—

-Sera mejor que controle ese carácter que tiene o todo lo que planea hacer con Eren se frustrará y en gran parte será su culpa—

-Espero mañana llegue con las ideas claras o tendrá otro problema con Erwin—

-No te preocupes, que yo lo sé cubrir—

Hanji suplico a sus santos titanes que Levi no hiciera ninguna locura y qué pensará con la cabeza antes que con el corazón.

* * *

><p>-Maldito mocoso… abre la puerta—<p>

Qué o quién gritaba a estas horas fuera de su casa, menos mal mi madre no se había levantado, baje a la cocina y tome un cuchillo para poder protegerme. Observe por el mirador de la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre extraño… Me pareció familiar, debía saber que quería pero algo en el pecho me presionaba para que dejara pasar este hecho.

Abrí la puerta y el hombre se acerco para pasarme una nota, cubrió su rostro con el abrigo que traía y se alejo sin antes decirme.

-Eren… esperaré la respuesta—

No podía creerlo, esa voz…

-…Levi—


	2. Encuentro

**Le No Name, Eren amour**

**_LevixEren_**

ErwinxLevi (**conflicto**)

_La serie Snk/Characters __**no me pertenecen**__. Propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

...

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Dónde consiguió mi dirección? ¿Me abra seguido, aquella noche que estuve en el bar? Muchas preguntas invadían mi cabeza mientras subía a mi habitación…No sabía qué hacer con la nota. Si la abría, tendría que responderle a Levi. ¿Qué es lo que quería de mi? nunca me meto con nadie, por eso no me involucro con las personas para evitarme malos entendidos. Ahora estaba metido en un problema gratuitamente -¿Problema?— no lo podía creer, cada vez empeoraba más la situación. Para dejar todo claro decidí al fin abrir la nota, quería ver con mis propios ojos que decía… Me intrigaba. –y la curiosidad mato al gato, como dicen—

"_Eren, no sé si terminaras de leer la nota así que llámame a este numero 44-5567-78xxx._

_Te preguntarás quién soy y cómo se de tu existencia, sé que no me recuerdas_ -¿recordar?— _soy Levi, en otra vida quizás fui tu superior y me apodabas "Sargento". No quiero que pienses que estoy loco, pero si deseas saber el porqué de mi insistencia contigo, necesitamos hablar. Todo depende de ti… No quiero obligarte a que me aceptes así como nada, pero es importante. Se aclararían muchas cosas entre ellas, tus pesadillas—_

-**_Mis pesadillas… ¿Cómo lo sabe?_**—

_Esperaré tu mensaje o quizás… llamada._

_Levi. "_

No daba credibilidad a lo que había leído, quise imaginar que se trataba de una broma muy bien planificada, busque algún indicio sobre la nota. Pero mientras más vueltas le daba, más incógnitas me asediaban.

-No quiero seguir con esto…-

Tome mi celular y eran las 4:55 a.m. Deseaba aclarar de una vez por todas este problema, no me preocupé si esté "Levi" dormía o fuese de mala educación enviarle mensajes a un desconocido a esas horas. –Para empezar no debió venir a mi casa—

"Quiero que me dejes en paz, pero necesito saber quién te ha estado informando sobre mí. No quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi casa, así que dime donde nos vemos.

Eren"

Deje el celular en la mesita de noche, apague la luz y me envolví con las sabanas. Mañana sería un día largo y extraño.

¡BIP, BIP, BIP!

-¡AAGH!— me asusté.

No había puesto en silencio el aparato, lo tome para ver quién era… –Levi— Ya había registrado su número en mi móvil para identificarlo si es que intentaba llamarme. Había respondido.

**_"Gracias._**

**_Te espero en el café AmPa cerca de la estación Shingashuen, a las 10:00_**

**_Levi."_**

Me esperaba una reacción más exaltada viniendo de un acosador -¿acosador?, ¿acaso lo era?— Pero fue tenue al responder. Me agrado eso por parte de él…

-… Estoy loco, Jean tiene razón—

Trate de racionar y relajarme para mañana, cerré los ojos sin antes premeditar lo que ocurriría si es que lo veía. Los nervios me carcomían.

* * *

><p>Salí muy temprano, suerte que mi madre no me pregunto nada. Siempre me regaña por llegar tarde o justo a la hora. Desde luego no iba a la escuela pero era el camuflaje perfecto para no levantar sospecha.<p>

Acercándome al lugar de encuentro, me apresuré para ver si estaba ahí. No estaba. Mire mi reloj y eran las 9:55… No debe ser un sujeto puntual, supuse. Ya que estaba ahí y no había comido nada por los nervios, pedí un café con leche y una magdalena. Lo cual luego me cuestione si no tenía hambre –lo guarde en mi bolso-

Seguí revolviendo mi café hasta que absorto de la realidad una voz firme y varonil me saco de ello.

-Eren—

-…Si—

Respondí lerdo, mire mi reloj de reojo y eran las 10:00 exactamente. Sí que era puntual, al límite… diría.

-Siento haber tardado ¿estás hace mucho rato?—

-No… y no lo sientas— respondí a secas.

Él estaba muy bien vestido, podría definirlo como "normal" con un pantalón oscuro muy ajustado, con un blazer de color gris y una camisa blanca… nada que ver con como viste en los shows. Claramente tenía un semblante de hombre bohemio y consumido por la noche, pero era atractivo…

-*¡ALTO, ALTO, ALTO! ¿ATRACTIVO? ¡Qué diablos me pasaba! Salí de esa pequeña embolia que no me dejaba pensar—*

También olía bien –maldición Eren, detente—

-Veo que ya has pedido algo que beber, yo invito—

-No gracias, no tienes porque invitarme—

-Te recuerdo, que yo te invite—

-Dije qué no—

-Yo pago—

-Aaarg, como quieras—

No podía con él, me sacaba de quicio. Aunque lo intentara sería inútil. Para dejarme de preámbulos inicie la conversación.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Es lo primero que quiero saber, dímelo—

-Todo a su tiempo, antes me dejaras que pida algo o quieres que muera de sed respondiendo a tus preguntas?—

-Bueno—

AAAAAAHHH, Qué tipo más enfermante. Me citaba a conversar y ahora quería tiempo para pedir algo, esto no era una maldita CITA. Pidió un café negro cargado, lo había adivinado. Un tipo amargado, café amargo. –Sonreí en mi interior-

Me observo unos segundos, tomo su café de una manera extraña, él era MUY extraño. Nadie toma una taza de café de esa forma, supuse que era una costumbre personal. No quise seguir cuestionándolo o parecería una chica enamorada buscándole defectos a su novio. -¿Novio?... basta, Eren—

-Me responderás mi pregunta o esto será una pérdida de tiempo, mejor me iré—

-Me lo contó un amigo tuyo—

-… ¿Qué?— pregunte, decepcionado.

-Cómo lo oyes, un amigo tuyo desde hace tiempo me mantiene al corriente sobre tu vida, tus actividades y… -hizo una pausa- tu vida amorosa—

-¿Me tengo que creer, esta basura?—

-Cómo tú veas, te estoy contando la verdad—

-Imposible, no tengo esa clase de "amigos"… Nadie me haría eso…-¿o sí?—

-No sé qué relación tengas con este amigo, pero no te preocupes. Es demasiado bueno para atentar contra ti, además que te estima mucho—

-Sí claro, se nota. Me tiene tanta estima que llega y da mis datos personales a un completo extraño—

-No soy un extraño, soy Levi tu- -se detuvo nuevamente- …cantante favorito—

-¿AAH? ¡Qué dices! no lo eres, sí cantas bien, pero nada del otro mundo—

-¿Ooh? Gracias por el cumplido—

Me estaba volviendo loco esta conversación, ya no tenía ganas de seguir allí. Comencé a sospechar de Mikasa y Armin… Jean no podía ser, él no…- Esté tipo me observaba con fijación, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

-Te lo suplico… ¿Qué quieres de mi?—

-Quiero que salgas conmigo—

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Eres gay?— me sorprendió aquella proposición.

-No, sólo contigo. Bueno… tú entiendes—

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Quieres que salga contigo? Un tipo que no conozco, que es extraño en todo sentido y además sabe más de mí que yo de él? No me jodas—

Me puse de pie pero me sujeto del brazo obligándome a tomar asiento, no quería hacer un espectáculo y cedí.

-Escúchame Eren, te dije que conversaríamos. Pero veo que estás demasiado enfadado, trata de calmarte y sólo te pido que me escuches—

Acepte de mala gana, agitando mi cabeza. Estaba furioso, no me agrada que jueguen conmigo. Se acomodo y comenzó a relatarme una historia que apenas ya me parecía absurda, pero decidí seguir escuchándolo.

-Tú ¿Últimamente tienes pesadillas y no entiendes porque pasan por tu cabeza imágenes tan confusas, no? Todo eso tiene una explicación. Nosotros… tú y yo, reencarnamos en esta vida, ahora mismo yo sé más de ti que tú mismo. No fuimos los únicos en reencarnar, nuestros amigos y compañeros también, si no te acuerdas es normal, a mi me tomo un tiempo recordar todo sobre mi vida pasada y qué era lo que buscaba en esta.

-él también busca "algo", me intrigo-

Ese "algo" que buscaba ya lo halle, por mucho tiempo me sentía vació… pero te encontré, ese algo eres tú, Eren. En aquella época de guerras, fuimos soldados y luchamos unidos, combatiendo titanes -¿Titanes? Recordé lo que me había enseñado Armin en sus libros antiguos…- convivimos juntos en muchas misiones también muchas veces lloraste en mi hombro preguntándome ¿Qué era la libertad?... Desgraciadamente –Levi me transmitió una expresión de tristeza- no alcance a mostrarte la libertad que anhelabas, desde ahí mi alma jamás a descansado, nunca logre confesarte cuanto te amaba, cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado, deseaba hacerte el hombre más feliz, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y sincero, fallecimos en esa terrible última misión… Sólo me consoló el hecho de haberte protegido hasta el final y morir a tu lado"

Levi se quedo estupefacto mirándome, yo estaba llorando, sí, lo estaba. No podía con aquella historia, era demasiado fantástica, pero algo dentro de mí, cambio ese día. Fuese real o no, lo de la reencarnación, pude creer parte de la historia al menos mis imágenes en los sueños calzaban con los relatos. Tome el pañuelo que traía en mi bolso, pero Levi se adelanto secándome las lágrimas con su propio pañuelo. Fue un gesto amable, sentí el roce del genero sedoso despejar mis lagrimas, fue un lapsus donde al fin pude mirar fijamente a Levi. Nos sentimos fuertemente atraídos, el tiempo se detuvo, un extraño calor emergía desde mis entrañas. Su mirada era gélida pero en el fondo veía preocupación y afecto en ellos, no sé qué pensaba en esos momentos de mí, sólo el hecho de observarnos nos conecto de una manera inexplicable. Seguimos en la misma posición, no, estábamos mucho más cerca… Su perfume se hacía más y más fuerte, nos rozaba la respiración, era una hipnosis… Quería besarlo, necesitaba probar su boca como la última noche, yo me había resignado, aceptaría todo lo que fuese a suceder. Pero algo externo, nos saco de nuestro tiempo enfrascado.

-¿Eren? ¡EREEEN! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—

No sé cómo o cuando había llegado Jean, desde afuera del café me gritaba asombrado de verme ahí con… con Levi. No quería que pensara mal de mí y tampoco de Levi. Después de todo yo acepte la reunión. Comenzaba a sentir empatía hacia él, luego de la historia y anécdotas sobre mi vida como soldado. Debía aclarar que no aceptaría salir con esté pero si… tratar de conocerlo mejor.

-Levi, yo quie—

Levi se puso de pie con un semblante fastidiado, saco su billetera y dejo suficiente dinero en la mesa. Me dedico una última mirada y se marcho del café, molesto.

-¡Espera!... Yo—

Se fue rápidamente y no pude decirle nada. Jean lo miro y avanzo hacía mí, me sujeto de los hombros y me bamboleo para que reaccionara.

* * *

><p>-Eren, Eren, Eren ¡EREN!— repetía<p>

-¡¿QUÉ?! suéltame, me haces daño—

Lo aparte y tome mi bolso, pero algo seguía en la mesa. El pañuelo de Levi. Lo tome y guarde en mi bolsillo, camine hacia la salida mientras Jean me seguía el paso.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy? Y más importante aún ¡¿Qué hacías con ese hombre?!—

-No fui porque tenía cosas que hacer y lo demás no te interesa—

Sé que no me dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contará de quién se trataba, lo que me sorprendió es que nadie distinguiera a Levi del vocalista de No Name, aunque pensándolo bien. Cómo va vestido y con esas vendas en los ojos… no me sorprende.

-Un viejo conocido—

Al llamarle "viejo" conocido, algo dentro de mí dolió, seguramente no debía expresarme así de él.

-Pero… estabas actuando raro, estabais muy cerca—

En el clavo, Jean aparte de idiota era buen observador. No sé qué tipo de respuesta esperaba y excusas, ya no me quedaban.

-Nos estábamos despidiendo y justo interrumpiste, caballo—

-Eso no parecía una despedida, más bien, un bes—

Le fulmine con una mirada de desprecio y seguí caminado. Jean se sentía muy mal cuando lo miraba así, así que, me acompaño en silencio sin hacer más preguntas. Al cruzar en la siguiente esquina estaba mi vendedor favorito, el heladero, Jean se apresuro y pidió dos helados de fresa, me dio uno esperando a mi reacción. Seguramente quería que lo perdonara, así qué lo acepte con gusto.

-Bueno, cuéntame que hicieron hoy en la escuela— cambie de tema.

-Mmm, Armin aprobó su trabajo con 9/10 el profesor se extraño y lo regaño, ya que es su materia favorita. Mikasa no fue pero con justificante, tiene fiebre—

-¿Y eso? Supongo que el salir de noche no se le da bien… espero se recupere, que te parece si la visitamos?—

-Buena idea, llamaré a Armin y le compraremos algunos dulces para alegrarla—

-Sí, seguramente unos dulces para una persona con fiebre le hagan bien— ironicé.

-Tch, da ideas tú entonces, listo—

Volvimos a nuestras conversaciones con naturalidad, me alegro que dejara de preguntarme sobre Levi. Ahora caminábamos a casa de Armin para recogerlo. Yo estaba distinto, diferente… Apretando el pañuelo de Levi en mi bolsillo, me daba por así decirlo, fuerza.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde andabas?—<p>

-No te interesa, es mi día libre—

-No tienes días "libres", además no puedes llegar y largarte ¡Debes avisarme!—

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora eres mi madre?— no quería discutir, ya estaba molestó.

-Soy tu representante, no puedes andar así como nada. Además hoy tenías junta grupal— se acerco.

-Aléjate o te pateo las bolas—

-Aléjame… si puedes—

Se atrevió a tomarme del mentón y acercarme su asquerosa boca. Por suerte, Hanji entro con Mike y se alejo al instante.

-¡LEEEEEEVI! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañamos, Mike no dejaba de preguntar por ti—

-Eso es mentira—

-No hace falta que lo digas Mike, sé muy bien que es mentirosa compulsiva además de ser una loca de mierda—

-*Ugh* Mike *Ugh* Eres un compañero cruel, debes cubrir los hombros de tu compañera, eres un cómplice despistado!—

-No soy tu cómplice, Hanji— la dejo, hablando sola.

-Bueno… a trabajar chicos, hoy también deben tocar para sus fanáticos—

El desgraciado se paseo delante de mis ojos, mirándome de forma lasciva. Lo ignoré luego de eso esperando a que cerrara la puerta. Ya a solas, Hanji se acerco de forma "normal" y me pregunto por Eren. No sé si además es bruja, pero sólo a ella le podía contar mis problemas.

-Sí—

-¿SÍ? ¡¿Sí, qué?!— se abalanzó encima.

-Tch ¡Qué sí, estuve con Eren!—

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¿Se besaron? ¿Lo besaste? ¿Se tocaron? ¿LO VIOLASTE?—

En la última frase la golpee fuertemente en el rostro, quedo aturdida en el piso y se arrastro para seguir preguntándome cosas, o mejor dicho, fantaseando obscenidades.

-¡PERDONAME! Escucharé y no interrumpiré hasta que tenga una pregunta coherente!—

-Tú con preguntas ¿coherentes? Vamos, no me hagas reír—

-Chicos, bajen la voz— Mike nos advirtió por suerte.

-Mira, escúchame bien y no te lo repetiré de nuevo—

-¡Sí, sargento!—

-Pff… Vi a Eren, lo cite a que conversáramos y le aclaré porqué lo seguía—

-¡Por qué te lo quieres coger! Qué atrevido eres~-

-Maldita enferma… luego de eso nos interrumpieron y quedamos a medias prácticamente—

-¿SU MADRE? Seguro llamo algún policía, un viejo verde acosando a su hijo, normal—

-No eres más tonta y no naces, mejor te mato ahora mismo y nos hacemos el gran favor—

-Sigue, sigue… ya no digo nada—

-Nos interrumpió un chico… ahora que lo recuerdo, el mismo de aquella noche—

Me enfurecí el doble recordando la escena, odiaba dejar pasar detalles tan importantes. Pero al estar en contacto con Eren, me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él.

-¡Relájate! Ya te dije, que de esa forma espantaras a Eren. Puedo saber ¿qué escena hiciste? Supongo que no lo dejaste sólo y huiste—

-…Algo así—

-¡TITANES! Levi, no hagas más problemáticas las cosas. Sólo lograras confundirlo y así darle la oportunidad a ese otro "chico"… El Sargento no hubiese actuado así, aunque mantienes la torpeza en detalles amorosos—

-Eres imbécil, pero tienes razón en ese punto—

-Chicos… ya es tarde ¿pueden dejar la conversación para luego?— se quejó, Mike.

-¡MIIIIKEEE! No seas tan gruñón— Hanji, hizo un puchero.

-Tiene razón, vamos a ensayar de una vez—

Luego de desahogarme y aclarar un poco mis inquietudes, me dejo un sabor agridulce el encuentro con Eren. Pero en mayoría, satisfacción, al fin pude hablar y tocarle… aunque fuese rozando sus labios. Podría llamar "felicidad express" lo que estaba sintiendo antes de comenzar el show.

-Gracias… Eren—

* * *

><p>-Con su permiso, Señora Ackerman—<p>

-Pasen, pasen chicos. Mikasa está arriba en su cuarto, en un momento les llevo té—

-Gracias señora— respondimos unísonos.

Jean estaba tan ansioso de ver a Mikasa que quiso jugarle una broma, pero Mikasa aun estando enferma sigue siendo una de las mujeres más fuertes qué conozco. Asustarla no fue una buena idea, ya que Jean cayó de espaldas a la puerta por el bote de basura llena de mocos que recibió por parte de esta.

-Con permiso…-

-¡EREN!...Armin, chicos vinieron a verme—

Se alegro más con nuestra presencia que con Jean.

-Mikasa yo… tambie—

-Lárgate, Jean—

-¡Mikasa, no seas así! Jean tuvo el detalle de venir a verte, se un poco más bondadosa—

-…Lo siento Eren. Puedes pasar… Jean— de malas formas, acepto igual.

Jean me agradeció en silencio, que le diese el crédito de la idea, ya me debía dos. Compramos helados y algunos snaks para compartir, Mikasa no podía comer nada… Así que nos acompaño tomando el té que nos trajo su mamá.

-¿Qué hicieron en la escuela? Eren ¿te aburriste sin mi?—

-…Eh…-

Jean me dio un codazo.

-Claro! NOS aburrimos todos, sin ti no es lo mismo— sonreí a fuerzas.

-Me alegro…- se sonrojo.

-Pero Eren tu no viN—

Jean le había golpeado el estomago a Armin, distrayendo a Mikasa de lo que iba a decir. Disimulo estar ensayando como "salvar a un idiota, atorándose con papas". Todo fue risas y comentarios aleatorios. Se hizo de noche y nos levantamos para partir. Logramos el objetivo de acompañar a Mikasa y hacerla pasar un buen rato. Estaba muy contenta. Seguramente mañana volvería a la escuela.

-Chicos vamos… yo no puedo llegar tarde a casa—

-Armin, últimamente ya no sales con nosotros… -lo observo con sospecha- ¡¿NO TENDRÁS UNA NOVIA, MALDITO?!—

Armin escupió el último trago que le daba al té, sorprendido de la pregunta de Jean.

-¡Claro qué no! Necesito estudiar, ya sabes porque me regañaron hoy—

-Oh, es verdad… jajaja, cerebrito—

-Déjalo en paz, caballo—

-Bueno, cabeza hueca—

Ya habíamos terminado de despedirnos de Mikasa, espere que los otros dos salieran de la habitación, me acerque y le pregunte si es que hablaba sobre mí con otras personas. Me respondió con firmeza.

-No. Definitivamente no, si necesito hablar con alguien de ti, prefiero hacerlo conmigo misma— no titubeo.

Me alegró que no fuese Mikasa, ahora dudaba de otros dos. La búsqueda recién iniciaba.

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa agotado, le dije a mi mamá que comería en mi cuarto. Subí la cena y la devoré en minutos. Baje para lavar los platos y aliste mis enseres para tomar un baño. Mientras me desnudaba, de mi chaqueta cayó al piso el pañuelo de Levi. Lo recogí y lo deje encima de la repisa mientras me bañaba, pensaba en devolverlo, pero tampoco me tomaría el trabajo de ir al bar y devolvérselo. Si la gente me veía mucho por ese lugar, comenzarían a sospechar y a especular que ando en malos pasos.<p>

Sacudí mi cabeza y recordé que tenía el número de Levi en mi celular… Termine mi baño, me puse mi pijama, tome el pañuelo y subí a mi habitación. Me abalance sobre esta, dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo.

-¿Lo llamo?—

-NO

-¿Le escribo un mensaje?—

-Quizás.

No sabía qué hacer, ahora un pañuelo me daba dolor de cabeza. Yo no hago más que meterme en problemas.

Descarte la idea de llamarlo, pero el mensaje me pareció apropiado.

"Hola,

Dejaste tu pañuelo en el café, lo tome sin permiso para evitar que lo robasen… No sé si lo quieres de todas formas, está sucio con mis-…

Si quieres puedo enviártelo por correo, me facilitarías una dirección.

Saludos, Eren"

Cerré el celular y en menos de 20 segundos ya tenía la respuesta.

"Tengo dirección, pero quiero verte. Tráelo al bar pero no entres, ven por la parte trasera del local. Toca la puerta y espera un minuto… te estaré esperando.

Levi"

-¿EEEEEHH?—

Sabía que era mala idea preguntar, ahora debía devolver ese pañuelo o me sentiría como un ladrón.

-¿Debo ir nuevamente a ese lugar? ¿Estás bromeando?... Además porque en la parte trasera, como un bandido—

"Quiero verte…"

Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer tanta tortura, seguramente fui un mal soldado. Poco a poco aceptaba la historia que me había contado Levi. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en la última frase del mensaje…

"Te estaré esperando"

-Maldición—

* * *

><p>-Oye Levi, y esa microscópica sonrisa en tu rostro de que es… me da escalofríos—<p>

-Escalofríos te dará cuando te meta el bajo por el culo—

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡Qué bestia! A mí no me gusta por ahí—

-Desquiciada, no te metas en mi vida—

-¡AAAAAWWW!~ "mi vida" ¿Es Erencito, verdad?— murmuró.

BRUJA, BRUJA, BRUJA o yo era el obvio en todo esto, pero siempre adivinaba porque estaba enojado o feliz… feliz, ahora lo estoy por Eren. Me acerque a su asquerosa cabeza para susurrarle que Eren vendría pero nadie debía saber, ni Mike, el Staff y mucho menos Erwin.

-Vale *puuffjaja* entiendo…. —

-Y ahora ¿de qué te ríes?—

-De nada mi enanin, sólo que te veo bien y eso me da energías para tocar como nunca, se la dedicaré a él y espero se enamore de mi~~-

-Ni te atrevas—

-Sí… me cortarías la cabeza—

-Pero antes te corto las tetas y te las hago tragar por la boca—

-¡SADICO!- sollozó.

* * *

><p>La noche recién comenzaba y tenía que salir todo bien.<p>

*~Oshiete, oshieto yo, sono shikumi wo….~*

Cogí mi celular y era Jean. Dios, ahora que quería… no era el momento.

-¿Sí? Habla Eren—

-¡EREN! Soy yo, Jean. Estaba pensando qué tal si salimos, tú eliges el lugar y yo invito. Sé que te debo una—

-Dos— corregí.

-Bueno dos, maldito—

-Hoy no puede ser, tengo que hacer un encargo de mi mamá. Otro día, quizás…-

-Uhmm… vale, otro día. Adiós—

Colgó decepcionado seguramente, siempre le digo que sí. Pero ahora debía hacer esto sólo… sin interrupciones. Me arregle el cabello una vez más, no estaba conforme en cómo me veía, según mi mamá estaba guapo pero… ¡NO QUIERO VERME GUAPO! Sólo normal.

Me desespere y desordene mis cabellos, no tenía porque ir tan preocupado a entregar un simple pañuelo. Mi madre me crio para ser educado con el resto, soy gentil según Jean. La última ojeada y salí de casa. Caminando hacia la estación imaginaba que cara tendría Levi, por cierto, lave su pañuelo… No quiero que piense que soy un asqueroso.

-¿Por qué me preocupa, lo que piense él?—

Me asuste de lo que me estaba pasando, puede ser por la conversación que tuvimos o porqué—

¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!

-Definitivamente, NO—

Me apresuré para dejar de pensar demás. Tome el vagón y suplicaba que no fuese a pasar nada más. Ya tenía muchas emociones acumuladas en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Eren estaba tardando, me preocupaba que por mi imprudencia al citarlo a estas horas le pasara algo. Me apoye en el marco de la ventana para mirar hacia afuera, sólo estaban aquellas fans locas y la gente transitando… Eren no aparecía. Ya no podía contra la ansiedad si vendría o no, no me respondió el mensaje, pero lo tome como un sí.<p>

-Levi ¿esperas a alguien?—

Me giré actuando de forma natural y le brinde la misma mirada de asco que me daba verlo.

-No, pero si lo estuviera… Esperaría por una linda prostituta, me agobias—

-¿Para qué prostitutas? Tú no eres ya una…-

-Tch, no me jodas—

-Me tienes a mí, recuerda que si quieres liberarte te hago el favor que siempre me pides—

-¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA MIERDA! Hace 5 años pasó algo y fue el error más grande… Pero desde ahí, nunca he dejado que me pongas un dedo encima, degenerado—

-¿Qué no? Probemos—

Me sujeto del cuello golpeándome la cabeza contra la ventana, me arrastro a la oficina donde maneja los negocios. Cerró como acostumbraba hacerlo. Me apresuré en tomar una pluma que maneja en su escritorio. Se acerco y comenzó a desabotonarse su chaqueta… Repugnante, espectáculo.

-Me das asco—

-Tú deberías mirarte mejor, crees que no le das asco a Eren?—

-¡NO LO NOMBRES!— la irá me cegó.

Me lance a sus brazos, sujetándolo con las piernas, clave la pluma en su oreja… Espero haberle roto el tímpano.

-¡ ¿QUÉ HACES?!— se quejo, cayendo sobre el escritorio.

-Escúchame bien, maldito. Primero, no lo nombres, segundo, no te acerques a mí, tercero, si vuelves a encerrarme en tu puta oficina no responderé, si deseo matarte, así fuese con mis propias manos, lo haré… Cerdo—

Me miraba abrumado por la escena, jamás me había visto tan decidido. Ahora las cosas cambiarían. No dejaría que volviera a joderme la vida.

-Ya hablaremos, ahora voy a urgencias y suplica que no pierda mi audición… Perro infeliz—

-Espero te mueras—

Salí de la oficina, apretando mis puños. Ya está bien de tanta mariconería, no dejaría que abusara más de mi… volvía a ser yo. Al fin. Hanji había oído todo, sentí que me sujeto el brazo, lo tenía manchado de sangre y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, así—

-Lo sé—

Me soltó y fui al baño para sacarme semejante veneno de mis manos y ropas. La tiré a la basura, me cambie y espere en la puerta trasera. Gracias al accidente Erwin había decidido suspender el Show.

-Eren… llega pronto, por favor—

Me apoye en la puerta relajándome. Neutralicé mi respiración, concentrándome en lo que vendría.

. .TOC

Abrí los ojos, tome la manilla y empuje hacia afuera.

-Eren—

-…Levi—

Ahí estaba, tan hermoso. Vestido de una forma muy sex—para mi gusto- le dije que me esperara sólo un segundo, me giré haciéndole una seña a Hanji y esta comprendió, ya listo, le indique el camino hacía un lugar en especial.

-¿Eh…? ¿A dónde me lleva?—

-Tú me lo pediste en el mensaje—

Saque mi celular y lo leí entero… No veía nada raro. Nos subimos a un taxi y se puso en marcha rumbo desconocido para mí. Comencé a sospechar de Levi, me entro pánico y desconfianza, me sudaban las manos, me abrace al cinturón de seguridad. Por el retrovisor veía que Levi miraba por la ventana como "ido" no me estaba poniendo atención como lo hacía siempre. Deje de lado aquella critica inútil, no es nada mío y tampoco tiene el deber conmigo. Ya hastiado de tantas vueltas le pregunte.

-Dime dónde me llevas o llamaré a la policía—

Me miro y se molesto por lo que dije, él quería que confiara en el, pero no de esta forma.. porque a mí no me daba seguridad.

-Vamos a mi departamento—

…Eh… *flores, flores, flores*

-¡EEEEEEEEEHHHH! DETENGA EL AUTO SEÑOR, bájeme, quiero bajarme!—

Levi me sujeto las manos y las llevo a su pecho, se acerco y me susurro

"No te haré nada Eren, confía en mi"

Aquellas palabras me calmaron de golpe, cómo era capaz de tener ese poder sobre mí… Había dejado de gritar en ese mismo instante, cuando el auto se detuvo, el conductor le indico a Levi que habíamos llegado al destino.

Levi se bajo primero y supuse que me abriría la puerta, pero no. Sólo se mofo de mi actitud de "princesa". No podía dar credibilidad lo que mis ojos veían. Era gigantesco, un edificio de más de 100 pisos, acomodados por sectores del más sencillo al más lujoso. No dije nada inapropiado para no ser grosero, pero Levi se adelanto.

-Mi piso es el 115—

QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ- me quede de piedra ¿cuánto dinero tenia esté sujeto? Yo creí que los cantantes o grupos de bar ganaban una miseria. Pero me había derrumbado el mito o era un delincuente con negocios turbios. Ahí iba mi imaginación volando por sí sola, nuevamente.

-Vamos—

Me estiro su mano y dude en tomarla, no había gente por ese sector como en los populares, tampoco tenía la confianza de aceptarlo ya… Pero al ver sus ojos, acepte sin pensar. Tome su mano captando el cálido calor de su piel, la suavidad y la seguridad con la que me llevaba. Camine como pude, sentía que flotaba, estaba en un sueño seguramente. Me pellizqué para dar crédito y dolió, dolió mucho.

Estaba esperando el ascensor como toda persona común y corriente haría en este caso. Pero Levi se quedo atrás observándome.

-¿Qué?— lo increpe.

-Nada, nada… ¿Te gustaría subir sin detenernos en cada piso?—

-¿Eso se puede hacer?—

Saco de su bolsillo unas llaves pequeñas pero muy brillantes, este tipo siempre andaba impecablemente limpio, no me asustaría imaginarlo puliendo sus propias llaves.

-Son las llaves de mi ascensor— desvió la mirada.

Me sonroje, por lo evidente que fue todo. Un piso tan lujoso, normal, que tenga su ascensor privado. Disculpe su majestad -replique en mi interior-

-Ven—

Lo seguí en silencio, ya estaba cabreándome el hecho de quedar en evidencia. No me gusta hacer el ridículo y menos frente a él. Llegamos en menos de 2 minutos al piso de Levi, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas una luz cegadora me impidió abrir los ojos.

Era increíble, el pasillo para llegar a su puerta estaba completamente iluminado por el cielo y las paredes, era un sitio que no pegaba nada con un cantante de No Name. Ya estaba bien de prejuicios, yo no soy así… pero era admirable.

-Lindo— murmuré

-¿Dijiste algo?—

Levi no me escucho, aproveche para adelantarme caminando con seguridad, qué es lo que me caracteriza. Levi sonrió, lo presentí, mi tercer ojo lo vio. Me aparte para que abriera la puerta, antes de abrirla me miro y se acerco. Sentí un beso pulcro rozar mis labios, nuevamente lo hacía… ¡¿Qué juego tortuoso era este?!

-Bienvenido a casa, Eren—

-Con tu permiso…-

Sin palabras, ahora entendía el porqué de lo gigante que es por fuera. Muy espacioso, podía ver la cocina al fondo -impecable-, el salón –impecable-, era tipo loft, unas puertas que suponía eran los baños y las habitaciones. Podía ver mi reflejo en el piso, todo tan limpio… Era un maniático de la limpieza y decidí corroborarlo.

-Tú… siquiera ¿vives aquí?—

-Claro que sí, ¿Dónde crees que duermo todas las noches?—

-Oh… pero está muy limpio—

-Buena observación, soy un maniático de la limpieza-

ACERTÉ. Dios salve a la esposa de este hombre, todo el día trabajando… ¿Esposa? ¿Querrá casarse?... no importa.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que irme. Muy agradable su casa, ahora tome su pañuelo, lo lave pero si quiere tirarlo puede hacer lo que desee—

Me separé caminando hacia la puerta y esté me sujeto con fuerza, no me di cuenta cuando me llevo al sofá de la sala y me aprisiono mis muñecas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! SUÉLTAME—

-Eren…-

-¡Pero qué es lo que planeas! ¿Era esto lo que querías realmente, abusar de mi? ¡DÉJAME LIBRE!

Lo que dije lo golpeo al instante, porque me soltó. Me acomode y levante del sofá, el se quedo en esa posición. Me sentí amenazado con la actitud de hace un momento, pero no quería dejar las cosas así otra vez. Le agarré del hombro y esté mantenía el rostro oculto. Lo sujete con fuerza y lo volteé…

-No…llores…Levi, lo siento— me sentí culpable.

*¿ME ESTOY DISCULPANDO CON QUIÉN ME FUERZA? ¿SOY MASOQUISTA O QUÉ?*

-Perdóname a mi Eren, no quiero hacerte daño… Yo te amo—

-…-

No… qué acaba de decir esté hombre… No, por favor.

Levi levanto la vista y se dio cuenta del color que tenía mi rostro, más rojo que un tomate. Ya no recuerdo cómo reaccioné, sólo sé que me abrazo por mucho tiempo, entre sus brazos pude calmar y despejar mis inseguridades.

-Si no quieres ser mi novio, espero aceptes ser mi amigo— me dijo al oído.

-Sí… está bien— sentía una agonía, presionándome.

Comenzaba a darme sueño, uno profundo… Me levante de golpe y caí estrepitosamente al piso. Pero unos brazos me sujetaron, ya no recordé más.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm…-<p>

-…-

-¿Mamá ya es hora de ir a la escuela? 5 minutos más por favor…-

-¿Mamáááá?—

¿Eh? No me respondía, que extraño… Mi cama está más grande de lo normal, qué suavidad. –UN MOMENTO—

-Yo no tengo este tipo de sabanas—

Me desperté al fin, aterrado de la escena en la que estaba, no reconocía la cama, estaba sólo y-y-y-y-y-y-y

-¡DESNUDOOOOO!—

Quería gritar, llorar y morir a la vez, me levante tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, busque mi celular y recordé todo.

-¡LEVI!— ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito? Lo busque en toda la casa y nada. Pensé en llamarlo pero tenía un mensaje.

-Si es mi madre, estoy muerto—temeroso abrí el mensaje.

**"**_Buenos días Eren_

_El desayuno está en la cocina, anoche te quedaste dormido por falta de sueño. Debes descansar mejor y comer bien_ –ahora se cree mi madre, no fastidies—

_No te preocupes por tu madre, en la noche hable con ella y le explique una historia completamente creíble, si te pregunta. Estabas con tu novia en la casa de un amigo_. –**MALDITO**-

_Y si estás desnudo, es porque tuve que bañarte, apestabas. No te dejaría dormir en mi cama así. No te hice nada, tranquilo._

_Te respetaré… no por mucho._

_Levi.__**"**_

Quise destruirle la casa, pero me contuve controlando mi respiración. Luego me imagine la escena donde me desnudaba para "bañarme".

Corrí, corrí, corrí…Llegue al balcón y grite…

-**LEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**— avergonzado.


End file.
